Just a day: A Tokio Hotel story
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: That day was just an ordinary day, I had been waiting for the bus when I saw him. He was looking up toward the sky, he was fantastic. And those ordinary words, I swear they could heal. Bill/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is based off of the song from Vanessa Carlton, called Ordinary day, as always, songs on Myspace page! :D  
Review! (even though you can tell by his look) Bill and Hannah are fifteen.**

_____(Oh, and it was Written by Hannah)____________________________________________

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by,

I had been feeling rather down as I made my way from work that day.

My worries and my woes were overtaking my soul, even though I was trying to not let them.

The day was dark as I walked down the streets of my home town of Magdeburg,

Silently I sat down at the bus stop, nothing new,  
same old same old, I was trying to hold it together.

'_You can break down and cry at home.'_ I told myself as I looked at my gloved hands.

It had been a long day.

Then, I noticed something,

Just a boy, just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky, his face looking up toward the dingy grey sky.

Okay, maybe he wasn't that ordinary, he was tall and thin stretched out on the bench.

His black died hair was sticking up allover his head in heavy spikes with a large, long chunk hanging in front of one eye.  
His eyes were dark and muddy, but they shone with a rare light.  
Lots of black eyeliner were around them.

His nose perfect on his angled face and his lips pink and pouty.

I smirked when I saw the eyebrow ring.  
I always had a thing for piercings.

I took a deep breath and looked down at my combat boots, they were rugged and torn, I needed to get some more.

I wondered if I had enough money for it.  
Maybe after the gas bill.

I looked up as he shifted.

He smiled brightly at me, showing off crooked teeth.

"Hey there beautiful." He smiled at me.

I made a grunt.

"What? You don't think you're beautiful?" he asked bluntly.  
I had to admire that.

I just shrugged as I looked down at my nails.  
Since when was I shy?

"Oh! No. You're very beautiful with your dark brown hair and your mossy green eyes."  
I looked up at him with an amused smirk.

"Although they do seem to change color every now and then." He said looking into them.

I busted out laughing.

"You have too much time on your hands if you are busy watching the ever changing color of my eyes Bill." I said.

"You know my name?" He looked shocked.

"Yes…we go to School together." I said.

"OH I KNOW THAT!" he waved a hand in the air.

"I was just surprised you noticed me." He stated.

I looked at him in shock, "How could I not notice you?" I asked.

He let out a snort.

We sat in silence for a little while before he suddenly yelled "IT WAS YOU!"

I jumped a little and looked at his wide, brown eyes.

"WHAT WAS?" I yelled back.

"Johan Welt, he called me a faggoty piece of cheese once, and you were across the hall. I just walked away, but when he walked into mathematics that afternoon he had a busted jaw."

I smirked as. The pain in my knuckles had been worth it.

"I never said I didn't." I said aloof.

Bill let out a laugh.

"My brother owes you dinner." Bill stated as I saw the bus coming.

"Why is that?" I asked, looking around his legs at the bus.

"Because he said he would take who ever busted his jaw to dinner." Bill stated.

"HA! Well you can tell your bro, thanks but no thanks, I'm more of a guyliner type." I said as the bus bulled up.

I stopped in my tracks as I realized what I had said.

_Shit. _I thought, maybe that wasn't supposed to come out.

"I'm going for a walk I think." He stated.

And as he asked if I would come along, I couldn't help but say yes.

We ignored the bus and started walking down the street.

A boy with long curly, dark brown hair and a strong jaw passed by us on the street.

I recognized him as Georg from Bill's band.

"Practice at seven yeah?" he asked as he passed.

"Yep." I said.

"Hey Hannah!" Georg said as he passed.

_How does he know my name?! _I wondered.  
_He graduated two years ago!  
_

I just ignored that.

____________________

We walked around town as he chatted in my ear, I found it amusing and just kept quiet.

"Its soo cool! They signed us, the first ones, they dropped us, I don't know why, I think they just had a stick up their ass, but really, it was great! Now we're signed and we all owe Jost our souls, but its all good, and our parents have been fantastic about it, I don't know what I'd do without Tom, its like he's the one that keeps the whole band together, its like we each have our own jobs, Gustav is serous, he understands the logistics of it, isn't that a long word? Logistics? Georg's like the older brother, he keeps it cool. I don't know what my job is, I think I'm jus the one that supply's all the candy and red bull and does all the talking at interviews, but that's cool cause Georg is too '_cool.' _to do any real talking, and Gustav doesn't like talking in public, not that I mind it, but some times it can be a bit daunting, Its like, 'man! All these people are looking at me! And if I do anything bad, It'll end up everywhere,' and that would really suck cause its not like I really _Want _my face splashed all over the rags, but then again, it comes with the music, you gotta take the good publicity and the bad, although I don't think any of us really want it, I know Christina, you know, LaFee?"

I nodded my head.

"Well she doesn't like it as much, she's a nice girl, but she doesn't have all that much talent, not that we have that much mind you, Andi always reminds me that I sound like a girl, which is prolly true, but its not like he can say anything about it cause he sounds like a, Menstruating, masturbating cow when he sings, do you think cows can do that?"

I let out laugh and shook my head.

"Yeah, I don't think so ether, but I think Georg did sound like that once, but then again he was ether really really REALLY angry or he was just really happy about the ice-cream he got….we're still not too sure about that one…and oh my god, I have been doing all the talking haven't I?" he turned to look at me with horror on his face.

"Its fine, it's nice to have some one who can out talk me," I smiled.

"Tell me about yourself Hannah?" He asked.

"Ummm….There's not much to tell…" I mumbled.

"OH! I'M AM SURE THERE IS SOMETHING TO TELL!" Bill yelled.

"Umm….Well…I'm in my last year of Gym….uuh…in the same class as you are...uuh…I like eyeliner?" I was at a loss.

"OH! Come on!" Bill shouted. "There has to be more then that. What sort of music do you like?"

"Rock, Rap, but mostly just Samy Deluxe, pop, and when I say pop I mean Nena, punk, blues, it doesn't really matter to me."

"You like Nena?" Bill asked with his eyes lighting up.  
I nodded my head with a smile.

"What do you want to do when you are done with school?" He asked.

I even blushed a little, I cant believe I did it but I did.  
"I wanna be an Author." I said looking at him.

He jumped up and down and clapped.

"OH! You're gonna be fantastic at that!" He shouted "I read that story you wrote for the school news paper." He smiled. "I read every story you put out, I have a whole box full of them."

I laughed out loud.  
"What's your favorite?" I asked.

"Umm…Yeah, I like...NORTH SKY!" the

"And its not just cause in the story your band was named as the best selling band in all of history?"

"I liked how the girl and the boy, even though they loved each other and they said it they never acted on it.  
Therefore they didn't know what they missed…..I think that it said a lot about society, that normally people won't break out of their norm for the sake of loosing ones 'friends.' Even though in the story the mans friends weren't really his friends. Also that you never took the two teachers words into account, that it was only put on the students point of view and that that was all that mattered and not what those who saw the whole thing, the teachers saw, but I liked the part about us too!"

I looked at him blankly.  
"You understood that?"

It was his turn to look at me in misunderstanding. "I had to explain that to the headmaster cause he didn't understand it!"

"Yeah, but he's an idiot."

I laughed as we walked around the streets of Magdeburg.  
It wasn't like when I walked alone, which I did often, it was nice, he talked and I talked a bit, but there wasn't that loneliness that had always been there before when I walked.

And to be honest, it was nice not to have imaginary people talk to me, and I to them, it was nice to talk to a real person.

And as I talked I started to realize,  
that everyday he finds, Just what he's looking for.

It was getting dark, but like a shooting star he shines.  
Lighting up what was meant to be another gloomy day sitting in front of my old Television set as my old, crazy aunt snored behind me.

"Its almost seven, you should be getting to band practice." I said.

He thought for a moment before He said "Take my hand,"  
I looked at him in confusion, but none the less I took it as he held his hand out for me.

He took my small, bony hand in his smooth, long fingered one and held it securely.

"What do you do during the day?" he asked quietly.

"Get up, get yelled at by my dad, ignore my crazy aunt, put on eyeliner, trudge to school, wish I wasn't at school, get home from school, get yelled at by my father, do my homework, go to work, come back home, ignore my crazy aunt, make dinner, write, go to bed, start all over again." I said listing the things that I did day after day after day.

He took my other hand and laid it palm up in his.  
"Live while you can, don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?"

I looked down, I could, I could see words and praise, America, and life that was by far way easer then what I was living.

He smiled down at me and said "Band Shmand." He started walking again as we neared the park.

He started talking again, and as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words.

Although they did not feel ordinary.

For I felt what I had not felt before, and you'd swear those words could heal.

"Come swing with me?" He asked as he sat on one of the swings.

I smirked as he pointed at the swing next to him.

I sat and swung a bit before standing up, he looked at me in confusion before I walked over to him and sat down on his lap, my legs rapping around his waist and my head resting on his chest.

"And as I looked up into those eyes, His vision was the same as mine.  
And I knew he was no stranger, for I felt as if I've held him for all of time.

We swung back and forth, no, not the normal break neck speed I normally swung at but a soft pace, my head on his chest and his resting on my shoulder,  
I felt at peace.

"_Hannah." _I heard him whisper as a truck passed in the distance.

"_What?" _I looked up at him, and then, I was lost, I was lost in the deep pits of molten brown that were his eyes, that _knowing _that everything was going to be alright.

His finger slipped under my chin, his nails were long but I didn't mind, I felt the connection between our eyes break as our lips made contact, and like that I was out of it.

I felt his mouth on mine in the most subtle way.  
And then, I wanted more, I wanted his hands on my hips, his tongue in my mouth.  
He nibbled on my bottom lip, as if he was asking for permission.

Of course, I willingly let him in, he tasted sweet, like gummy bears or candy, I felt the cold metal of his tongue stud on my lips, it was fantastic.

I felt myself slipping even more into his arms as his hands roamed up and down my body,  
and then like that, it was over, but it wasn't a bad over, just, not _kissing, _we might have still been the way that I clung to his chest and he to my small frame.  
It was such a warm feeling.  
I felt like I was soaring.  
_  
"Please come with me?" _He whispered in my ear. "See what I see, Touch the stars for time won't slip away," He lifted my head off his chest with one long, bony finger, and pointed it to the sky, you really couldn't see much over the clouds, but as we looked up a strong breeze came and wiped them off the canvas sky leaving a trail of beautiful stars in its wake.

_"Can you see?" _he asked as he pointed up to the sky.

And I could see, I could see the whole world before me.  
What I wanted and what I had, I smiled up at what I had in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed, And the boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along?

I sighed and ran my hand through my short hair,  
I felt slightly sick to my stomach at the idea it was all just a dream.

It all seemed so real.

The moon came in through the window as I felt something fluffy at the foot of the bed.  
I looked down and saw a teddy bear.

"_Tom, dien Teddy." _I whispered into the dark and laughed slightly.

I felt a wave of sorrow hit my stomach for the boy, but as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

He was the same boy in my dream, slightly taller, and his hair fell in chunks around his shoulders,  
His brown eyes were void of makeup as he looked at me with a small smile.

I felt relief rush over me.  
It wasn't a dream.

Bill looked at me with a worried air, And he said "Take my hand,"  
He held out his hand for me as I slowly got up out of bed.

As our palms touched, much the same way that they had so many years before, I felt the same sense of profound happiness.  
_  
"Hannah."_ He whispered my name as he brushed my hair out of my face.

He kissed my lips as my arms round around his neck.  
As he broke the kiss he trailed sweet kisses up my neck and jaw as he had done so many times before, he stopped around my ear and whispered sweet something's.

_"You're going on tour with us?"_ he asked.

I nodded my head, where ever he went, I would go.

_"Live while you can,"_ He whispered in my ear.

I laughed silently as he smiled into my skin.  
He moved his head so I could see his face as he took hold of my left hand and laid it flat on his palm as he had done so many times before.

"Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?"

"No." I said. "There right in front of me." I leaned in and kissed him one again.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky….


End file.
